Talk:Sir Lowham Hatt
Wrong Spelling The Sodor Island website is currently updating the episodes of Season 13 and it turns out that we've got the name of Sir Topham Hatt's brother spelt wrong. According to the Season 13 episode guide, Sir Lowham Hatt is actually spelt Sir Loham Hatt. We must consider changing the title of Sir Lowham's article to get the spelling correct. Steamie With Glasses 11:00, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay SteamTeam 11:02, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Keith Wickham We don't need to put that the voice actor is unconfirmed but similar, Lohams voice is exactly identical to Topham's. So I am 99.9% sure that he does voice him. GordonPercy 21:13, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I think it is Keith Wickham and so does most other people, so I think we should leave it. Stephen Hatt's voice is unconfirmed too but I think we should leave them until we are proved wrong. SteamTeam 21:26, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Pun? I've noticed a bit of a pun. The Fat Controller is Sir Topham Hatt, and his imposter is LOham Hatt. Think the writers made this bad pun on purpose? Jim 19:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :It's a possibility. It would be like HiT's writers to do something like that. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 01:29, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ???????????????? I think Thomas' writers has to write that Sir Lowham Hatt is the brother of Sir Topham Hatt when Sir Topham Hatt first appeared. You didn't sign your comment, you don't need that many question marks in your title, and the way you worded it is in the wrong tense. The idea was to have an imposter, that's why everyone thought he was until it was revealed. If they did it like you say you wanted it, there wouldn't be any plot. Too bad the idea was poorly excuted. Jim 10:03, April 12, 2010 (UTC) The Loham Hatt Show I heard on TV.com from a mate of mine that Sir Loham will get his own spin-off show. True or False? Sorry, I forgot to sign it. Oliverandtoad13 13:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm going to say false, but I don't know. What do everyone else think? Like I said on ZEM's forum - until the proof is concrete don't believe it! SteamTeam 13:20, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd say it's fake too. I've never been on TV.com, but I've heard it's full of lies. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 20:12, April 18, 2010 (UTC) He said he got it "exclusivly from a forum." He didn't, and won't, say which forum, though. :I know it wasn't SIF. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 02:06, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I know that this was a post from a long time ago, but I only just discovered this. I thought I'd mention that I wrote that as an April Fools Joke, but there was no one online to read it, so I didn't bother making another blog afterwards, and I haven't done anything to my profile since. Jdogman 14:51, June 12, 2012 (UTC)